Guardians Beyond
by Fog Repair Ship Akashi
Summary: The Darkness is rising, summoning great beasts and true villains. The Traveler sensing the new threat, calls on an old ally to bring back warriors of old. As the battles rage and more secrets are revealed will humanity survive? Will these Guardians from Beyond turn the tide? (Bad at summaries, literacy is not my strong suit).
1. Prequel

**W: "Hello people! My name is Wobbufet and welcome!"**

 **(crickets chirping)**

 **W: (depressed) "Right…First story so nobody is here."**

 **Dimension Duo (DD): (cheerfully) "We're here boss!"**

 **W: "Duh, you two are OC's…Plus you two don't show up till later so why don't you two go get some actors?"**

 **DD rush out with big plotting smiles on their faces.**

 **W: "Wait! Don't," (explosions heard near UnitedOspery1991 studios and bathedinblood productions) "destroy anything."**

 **DD walk in with smiles on their faces and a cart full of knocked out actors. Wobbufet has an unimpressed look on his face.**

 **DD: "What? We got what you asked?"**

 **W: "Did you have to blow up two studios for it?"**

 **DD just level a deadpan look.**

 **W: "Whatever, I'll just dock your pay for a bit, till then wake them up. Without air horns or explosives!"**

 **DD: "Aw, your no fun."**

 **W: "Deal with it. Till then I don't own Destiny or any other franchises that will be referenced in the future. Destiny is a great game owned by Bungie and will never be owned by me. Also shout out to the two authors who's 'studios' I mention it's thanks to Ospery I have started writing and blood gave me the idea so thank you very much for the inspiration."**

* * *

When humanity first found the Traveler above the surface of Mars there were many questions.

Why did it come?

Where did it come from?

What power did it hold?

These question were soon swept aside in the flurry of innovation and technology that the Traveler brought with it. Humanity was thrust into a golden age full of peace, hope, dreams and incredible feats of engineering and technology. However, like the empires of old, this time could not last. A being of such power simply can't exist without an enemy, this enemy soon appeared, known as "The Darkness" soon appeared with it's many armies and fought humanity to destroy the Traveler and its power, now called "Light".

The first to appear were The Fallen, four-armed insect-like bandits that stole and scavenged all they found. In their various houses the Kell lead with absolute power any who questioned them were quickly disposed of. Below them were the Servitors, great purple mechanical eyes that took all material it could find and transformed it into Ether, the substance all Fallen needed to survive.

The most determined of the Darkness' minions The Hive were a plague of reanimated corpses that clawed there way to consume the Light. For every guardian the Traveler had created there were dozens of Thrall ready to shred the defenders of Light. If they fell the Acolytes would take the lead, above them were the Knights and Wizards, towering monuments of darkness and despair. The hive acted directly with their Gods whose power was well worth their status.

The Vex were probably the most mysterious of the forces attacking humanity. The war machines were of a single mind spread across millions of units. With their combined consensus and organic brains, they had incredible reactions and deadly tactics. Masters of time and space the vex could teleport across the planets they conquered often transforming them into machines for their vast network.

Compared to the other minions of the Darkness, the Cabal were by far the most civilized. At over 800 pounds and highly militarized, these "Space Turtles" created a vast empire. Highly trained and regimented when a Cabal left the empire they were banished till victory was achieved.

As these forces bore down upon humanity, they rallied to defend their god and savior. However, these forces proved too much, one by one the worlds fell and soon followed by the moon and as earth was about to fall, the Traveler summoned all the Light it could and pushed the Darkness back. The strain of this was to much and the Traveler fell silent, with it's final breath the Ghosts came into existence. These Ghosts set out across the former golden Age empire, finding warriors of old, empowering them with incredible powers of Light and even bringing them back from death itself. As time passed, humanity regrouped under the shadow of it's broken god these warriors, now called guardians began to fight against the darkness hoping to regain the lost glory of the Golden Age. As the years passed though the number of guardians grew smaller and smaller, despite the fact that a ghost could resurrect a fallen guardian the power of the Darkness soon began to overwhelm the light. Yet hope never faded and soon help would come.

* * *

In the years since the Traveler's death, humanity had come together under the shadow of their broken God to create The Last City. Above the city stood a mighty Tower, where the guardians were based and planned their operations against The Darkness. Within the Tower was a simple room with a large window at one end looking at the Vast wilderness beyond the walls of the City. On the walls were several computers and data pads, normally full of various androids and guardians at this late hour only four people were present around Octagonal table set in the center of the lower level.

At the end of the table closest to the window stood a man with heavy grey and red armour. A look at his shaved head and wrinkle showed he was a strong, old and wise military veteran, the only odd thing was his blue skin and green eyes. When the Traveler died a new human species were born, called the Awoken they were human in appearance but with changed skin and eye colour. Despite being human the Awoken were discriminated by humanity and many fled to the Reef, a collection of destroyed ship in the asteroid belt. While some awoken guardians remained on Earth the Awoken were isolated and rarely if ever talked with the Last City. This particular Awoken was know as Commander Zavala, leader of the Titians, walls of strength and power they were like the Marines of Golden Age United States of America, the first to charge into a fight and the last to leave.

To Zavala's left was an Exo male with a blue face, single horn wearing a black and Red hood. The Exo were created during the Golden Age, these artificial humans had an AI like the human brain and unlike android could think for themselves and had their own free will. This Exo was known as Cayde-6, he represented the Hunters. The Hunter were the scouts and quick strikers of the Guardians, like Golden Age Great Britain's Special Air Service, they strike quick, hard and without detection.

Across the table from Cayde was a Dark-Skinned human female, her Hazel eyes full of knowledge and curiosity at the many papers before her. She wore what appeared to almost be a cloak purple in color with a grey color that flared around her neck, around her neck was a simple pendent and on her upper arm was a band displaying a glowing purple symbol. The woman's name was Ikora Rey, she represented the Warlocks. A curious group, the Warlocks used their knowledge as their weapon preferring to outsmart their opponents rather than face them in combat, due to this they were often deployed as spies and infiltrators like the secret agents of Golden Age film and stories.

Together these three were the Vanguard, the leaders of the guardians. At this late hour they were discussing the various reports received that day, or they were trying to.

"Speaker...Speaker!" Zavala shouted to the fourth person in the room. The now named speaker seemed startled if his fluttering black and white robes were any indication, even if his face behind the ceremonial white mask he always wore didn't show it.

"My apologies Commander my thoughts were elsewhere." The Speaker replied calmly.

"That's obvious," Cayde snarked, "that is the fourth time you've gotten distracted. Don't tell us your getting as bored by Zavala talking as I do, not that that is to hard." While Zavala was a no nonsense military leader, Cayde was laid back and sarcastic which often lead to tension between the two, as Zavala showed by leveling a very annoyed and angry glare in the Exo's direction.

"Enough you two." Ikora growled. Since she was naturally quite and knowledgeable she often ended up play mediator between the two, though it did annoy her greatly. Zavala and Cayde wisely decided to quickly drop the issue, after all it was a long, long, long way to the bottom of the cliff the tower was on and as they had found out the hard way, Ikora's physical strength was as large as her brainpower. She then turned to the Speaker before continuing.

"Cayde however is correct. You have appeared distracted tonight Speaker. You should go and rest, I will record this meeting and send a warlock with the transcript tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Ikora, I will take my leave then." The Speaker answered.

Once he left Zavala stated what the three of them all thought.

"He wasn't just distracted was he?"

"No, He looked and acted like he had seen a ghost." Cayde answered.

"Indeed, but these reports may have made him uneasy and explain his behaviour Cayde." Ikora countered.

"Can you blame him though?" Zavala pointed out, "between the House of Devils and now these reports of weird creatures with white masks and those with holes in their chest, does he not have a right to be frightened?"

"Yah let's leave him be and get this done I want to sleep." Cayde stated bluntly.

"Is that all you care about!" Zavala bellowed.

"Yes, since your dam blandness makes me want to…" Cayde began to counter but was cut off by a shattering window and the rushing wind to his face.

"Will they ever get along?" Ikora asked her Ghost Curie.

"Most likely when they land on there heads enough times. Shall I call maintenance again?" The Ghost said in a women's voice.

"Yes, and let us finish this that way those two have no more time together." Ikora stated

"Agreed." Curie replied. Meanwhile the ghosts of the two missing Vanguard members shock their body's at each other as they prepped to bring their respective guardians back.

* * *

While Ikora was aggressively get her fellow Vanguard to cooperate. The Speaker sat in his quarters staring at the Traveler floating above the last city. Cayde had been right about his behavior but it wasn't because he had seen a ghost rather he had _heard_ one.

The Speaker had heard this just before leaving his observatory, when he had he at first thought I was some joke a Hunter wanted to pull on him. The voice he had heard though was unmistakeable, an old and well mannered female tone with a hit of childish playfulness and curiosity, a voice he had heard only once before with his master the previous Speaker, on that faithful day. The voice he had heard was the Traveler.

His excitement though was temped and replaced by confusion when he heard what was said.

" _It is done." A male voice stated._

" _Will they be ready?" The Traveler asked._

" _They are the best of the best of course they will be." The male answered._

" _Even if they are not they will fight for what is right." A different woman stated._

" _Some though would do better with_ _Him_ _." The traveler responded saying 'Him' like it was some sort of poison._

" _I believe in second chances," the man stated,_

" _do you?" the woman finished._

" _I would not have asked for your help if I did not correct?" The Traveler answered._

" _Well than do it." The man stated._

" _Of course, Come My Guardians Beyond!" The traveler shouted._

At that point the Speaker had lost the conversation in a burst of Light from the Traveler.

As the Speaker contemplated the conversation he had heard he wondered,

"What will the future hold?" With that last though he fell into dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **And Done! So love it? Hate it? Eh don't care, literacy is not my strong point anyway so I don't really care I did this because I wanted to. But still please review and give me some constructive criticism.**

 **Also It is time for People, Places, Planes, Peggio und Panzer! Like many authors on this site I have my own little game answer right and get a shoutout next chapter! Also sometime I will have a contest for OC's or additions to my stories so keep an eye out!**

 **And the RNG hath chosen People!**

 **The main protagonist of her own show, she is famous for her Red Cloak and weapon. Wanting to be a hero at a young age she keeps an air of innocence around her and while being a bit childish she is a great leader. Having recently lost two dear friends and having her team scattered, her future is unclear but with her speed and determination she will push through and help to end the pain and suffering on her world.**

 **Next Chapter: Red Like Roses**


	2. Red Like Roses

**W: Well, here we are chapter 2 ready to go!**

 **DD: What kept you? We were getting bored.**

 **W: Hey University is time-consuming.**

 **DD: So?**

 **W: I have stuff to do! Still 5 favs and 10 follows, not bad.**

 **DD: Could be better though.**

 **W: Could be worse…Now we ready to go?**

 **DD: Yah, everything is set up.**

 **W: Good, as usual I don't own Destiny or RWBY.**

 **Ruby: Hey! What about me?**

 **W: Oh calm down Ruby your coming soon. Now start the show!**

* * *

Far from the musings of the Speaker and antics of the Vanguard a Ghost was searching the ruins of a destroyed city. Said Ghost sent out a cone of blue light scanning for something, when that scan came back negative the Light construct muttered to itself before pausing, thinking it had heard something.

"Come on. Where are you?" The ghost whispered to itself in Its calm male voice.

As the Ghost searched through the streets it suddenly stopped.

"Could it be?" It said to itself, doing another quick scan confirmed the readings, "I finally found you."

The Ghost hovered in place before expanding in a sphere of bright blue light.

As the light died down the ghost looked down at the sleeping form of it's new Guardian, brought back from the dead. She was young 14 to 16 if it had to guess, she was small and lean at 5' 2". She was wearing black boots with red soles, grey leggings, a black coat and skirt with a matching corset. Around her waist was a black belt with a rose symbol on her right and a handful of ammunition on the left. Her naturally pale skin contrasted against her black hair with red highlights. The ghost had to admit, if it wasn't for the (albeit little) information the Traveler had given it about the girl it probably would just dismiss her as an innocent little girl. Suddenly a roar was heard off in the distance causing the ghost to become startled, this was not good.

"Guardian! Get up Guardian!" The ghost quickly shouted at the newly reborn guardian.

"I'm u…" Clang! The ghost winced as much as it was capable of as the guardian woke up and the banged her head on a piece of steel debris.

"Ow." The guardian said rubbing her forehead and blinking, trying to dispel the stars and beowolves dancing in her head.

"Guardian." The ghost said again.

The girl raised her head and looked at the Ghost, it's central blue eye and four black with three white stripes going across horizontally.

"Um… What are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a Ghost," The floating Light construct said coming down to hover in front of the young girl, "Well more specifically I'm your Ghost, and you, well, you've been dead a very long time."

"Dead?" The girl answered skeptical, "What are you talking about yesterday I was…" she started but stopped as she saw something sticking in the ground a few meters away.

Walking past the ghost she stumbled towards the object, her legs surprisingly stiff. When she saw the object she gasped and collapsed onto her knees. The ghost curious about what the guardian found so distressing floated over and looked at the object. It appeared to be a large scythe but the handle had a firing mechanism like a sniper rifle. The Ghost noted that the blade was rusted and chipped with the handle warped and with several holes in it from rust, showing it to be hollow with the firing mechanism being so rusted that the metal had fused.

"Guardian, what is this?" The ghost asked. Looking at it's guardian and surprised that she had tears in her silver eyes.

"It's Crescent Rose, my weapon." She choked out. The Ghost was surprised by this looking between the girl and the large scythe witch was easily bigger than her.

"I'm sorry guardian, but we need to leave, Fallen and Grimm are crawling everywhere here."

The guardian was immediately alert at the word Grimm, she quickly stood up her face turning serious.

"If there are Grimm around I need a weapon." she stated, her eyes darting quickly to the rusting scythe before returning to the Ghost. The Ghost just sighed before floating over to the rusted relic and giving it a quick scan. Once completed the weapon suddenly disappeared on a flurry of blue cubes. As the guardian stared at what she had just seen the ghost also disappeared.

"Don't worry," The Ghost explained, catching her off guard at the sudden voice in her head, "I'm still with you. However, it will take me some time to fix your weapon from your memories of it and until then we need to hide. Fortunately, a building nearby will be perfect. Just follow the grey diamond Guardian."

The girl was surprised as a screen of sorts went across her eyes, as her vision suddenly had a bar across the top of her vision, a round circle on her top left corner with a grey dot along the right edge and a grey box in the bottom left. Off to her right she noted the grey diamond her Ghost had mentioned as well.

"Don't worry, you're not seeing things." Her Ghost stated. "Normally this would be displayed on the inside of a Guardian's helmet but for some reason I can't seem to make one. However, overlaying it on top of what your eyes normally see seems to be sufficient."

Suddenly the roar from earlier was heard, much louder and closer this time. The guardian quickly stated running towards the diamond, noting a red edge to the circle in her vision pointed behind her.

"Quickly! They are within scanner range if we don't hurry you will be dead again!" Her Ghost exclaimed, panic clear in her tone. Quickly putting her head down and increasing her speed, she was inside the building with only a bunch of rose petals showing she had been there before.

Once inside the building the Ghost appeared again. She had a look of curiosity on it's faceted face, or at least the closest it could get.

"How did you do that Guardian?" The Ghost asked, "By my calculations you suddenly accelerated to almost 20 times your speed in less than a second."

The Guardian raised her head taking a few labouring breaths before saying.

"It's my semblance I move really, really, really, fast. Also my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I'm a huntress-in-training not a guardian."

"Sorry Ruby, I did not know. Good thing you have that ability, the Fallen after us have stopped since they can't see us. In fact, I think they are now fighting a pack of Grimm." The Ghost responded.

"No problem, but I need to know…" Ruby began, "I was dead, but you brought me back. Why? And what about my Teammates?"

"I was told by the Traveler," The Ghost replied but quickly noticed the blank look on Ruby's face, "I see you have no idea what I'm saying, so let's skip that. As to why, I was told you could help save humanity from the darkness seeking to destroy it. Your teammates, I'm afraid I do not know what became of them." As the Ghost explained it made note on how Ruby's face seemed to brighten up at the idea of protecting people but quickly dropped again as she heard about her teammates. Before it could comment further a sound perked their attention. The Ghost quickly disappeared again before quickly stating.

"It's the Fallen, they must have eliminated the Grimm and saw this place and are looking for items to salvage. Luckily I have repaired you weapon." In a shimmer of cubes what appeared to be a red and black box appeared on Ruby's back. Ruby also noted on the screen over her eyes that her beloved weapon was there with it's compact, gun and scythe forms clearly shown. However, she noticed the number 5 next to the pictures of her scythe's many forms along with a smaller glowing number to he right that said '00'.

"Unfortunately I only had enough glimmer to make 5 of the high-caliber rounds you -err- 'sweetheart' uses. The good thing is that once you eliminate your enemies I can convert the ammo they carry into extra round." Her Ghost explained.

Ruby asked, "Are these 'Fallen' like Grimm?"

"They are evil and deadly like the Grimm but much smarter and…" Whatever the rest of the Ghost's response was going to be was quickly put aside, as while she had been distracted Ruby had not noticed her radar suddenly light up in a red cone in front of her as she stopped cold at what was in front of her.

The being in front of her look humanoid, with two arms and legs with a few straps of armour and reinforced padding. On one hip looked to be some sort of pistol but with a spiny shell on the top. In one hand was a knife with a cloth wrapped handle and little arcs of electricity dancing along the small blade. The face though was almost insect like with a pair of mandibles, grey skin, and four glowing eyes. On the creature's head was some sort of helmet that had two spikes on the side and a Mohawk of hair. The creature appeared just as surprised to see Ruby and stared at her for a second before quickly reaching for it's weapon and bringing up it's knife to slash at her. Ruby acting quickly sprinted forward jumping up and kicking the creature in the face and out of the window onto the street outside. Quickly deploying Crescent Rose and stabbing it into the remains of the street below, she looked back at the window to see three more of the creature now labeled 'Dreg' with a red bar below it. However, a new creature was also standing among the group.

The new creature labeled 'Vandal' was definitely alien, with four arms and much more armour than the Dregs, in it's top pair of arms was holding a rifle with a glowing blue barrel, the head had a white horned helmet and a respirator and with a cloak on it's back. The Vandal didn't seem to take Ruby to seriously as it simply pointed forward an said something in it's own language. The three Dreg rushed out the door and rushed towards her, the first one came in for a slash with it's knife but Ruby just jumped over the attack before spinning on Crescent Rose and planting her pair of boots into it's face. Using her momentum, she pulled her weapon out of the ground before firing off a round, using the recoil to spin and knock another Dreg into the second floor of the building across the road, the third Dreg decided to change tactics and began firing its weapon at her, using her semblance and firing off rounds she sped around the field before slide-tackling the Dreg sending it into air. She planted Crescent Rose into the ground again before spinning and kicking the poor Dreg to the feet if the Vandal witch looked completely shocked at the display.

In Ruby's head her Ghost was also shocked at the combat abilities of the new guardian. Ruby however was panting slightly also noting the yellow bar that had been almost before was now depleted to about a quarter. 'Guess I need to train up again, using my semblance like that shouldn't be tiring me out like this'. Surprisingly her Ghost answered her.

"Well you have only been alive again for about 5 minutes, so you shouldn't be that surprised."

Ruby was about to answer back when she felt three shocks on her chest, staggering her slightly she looked up to see the Vandal had recovered from its shock and had fired at her. She noticed that the white bar in the middle of her vision had dropped down about half, reacting on instinct she rushed forward and slashed with Crescent Rose. The Vandal's chest armoured did nothing for it as it's chest burst open and it collapsed, dead. Ruby was shocked, she had expected for Aura to stop it yet she felt no resistance she staggered again absently noting the bar returning to full. Sensing Ruby's sudden nervousness it quickly said.

"Ruby, if you hadn't killed it you would have been dead, and you can't protect anybody or find your teammates if you die."

Ruby took a deep breath before sighing, "O.K, let's get out of here." Looking up she couldn't help but fee a sense of melancholy as she noticed the sign 'from Dust till Dawn'.

"Well the good news is that I saw a ship to get to the Last City and it's nearby, plus we now have much more ammunition." Her Ghost stated as a new waypoint appeared to her left and her ammo count had gone up to 50.

"One second, I want to check something." Ruby said. Quickly heading back inside the store she was relieved to see some Fire/Burn, Wind, Lightning and Water Dust still in the display case even if the glass had bee shattered long ago.

"Hey -um- what do I call you?" Ruby asked.

"Well I have no name but I know that other guardians give their Ghost a name." The Ghost replied, Ruby frowned before thinking of one considering the ghost was her companion.

"How about Zwei?" she asked, thinking about her beloved pet Corgi.

"I see no issue," Her now named Ghost stated, "However what are we doing here, we need to leave the area."

'Well I want to take this Dust with me, it might com in handy so can you do the same thing that you did with Crescent Rose?"

Zwei just sighed, "Put up your hand palm up and summon me and I'll take care of it, however if you want to use it for anything you need to make it." Ruby did as she was asked and watched as Zwei appeared and quickly scanned the crystals before transmating them away for later.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, after taking out several more patrols of Vandals and Dregs, Ruby was outside of a hanger with the roof destroyed at the remains of Vale airport. She had been surprised to not run into any Grimm, however Zwei had explained that the fallen here had cleared most of them out with just a few strongholds left. As Ruby stepped through the door she noticed a symbol appear in the center of her vision. The symbol was a diamond with a human skull in the center frozen as if in mid-scream with what looked like flames dancing across it.

"This is a Darkness Zone," Zwei explained, "the Darkness has a lot of power here, if you die here you will stay dead I can't revive you." Ruby just nodded and reloaded her weapon, she looked through a door to her right and saw a Bullhead sitting on the ground in surprisingly good condition. However, she noted 6 drones surrounding it. The 'Shanks' as Zwei had labeled them were small rust coloured drones with round bodies that had three yellow sensors on the front. At the back the body were two small engines allowing them to hover and maneuver quickly. Below was the only weapon they had a small gun located in a turret.

Ruby quickly brought Crescent Rose to the eye and aimed at the first Shank. Taking a deep breath, she fired, the Shank exploded into shards, as the other five panicked she quickly fired away and dispatched them. Smiling she walked forward before her radar went off, reacting quickly she blocked a sword blow from a new creature before retreating.

This alien was muck like a Vandal with four arms, however it had much more armour and a much larger cape. There was also a strip of cloth at the front the helmet was much more elegant with several 'sails' at the top and four tubes that went off to the sides. In the top pair of arms was two swords crackling with electricity. Above the enemy instead of the normal red bar was a yellow one that said 'Straks Scarred Captain'. Ruby just shrugged at the change and charged changing Crescent Rose into scythe mode and preparing to slash the Captain in half. She was shocked a that her weapon was stopped cold a few inches away as a misty blue shield appeared and jarring her grip. The Captain grabbed her weapon and kicked her in the stomach casing her to fly into the wall and lose her grip on Crescent Rose.

The Captain threw her weapon away and gave a roar. As Ruby tried to get up the Captain jumped over and landed on her stomach and knocked the wind out of her and depleting her heath to red, as it raised its swords to skew her Ruby realized she was doomed.

"No!" she screamed in her head, "Not again, how can I save people if I die again! I need to stay alive if I want to see anybody again. No!" She then closed her eyes as the swords came down towards her head.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Yep I did it already. Actually had this done for a while now but kept forgetting to post it. Luckily Rooster teeth decided to upload the sneak peak of volume 4, and Oh boy it looks awesome. I have some thoughts on it but, no spoilers.**

 **Also It is time for People, Places, Planes, Peggio und Panzer! Don't forget answer right and get a shoutout next chapter!**

 **And RNGesus has picked Planes!**

 **Produced by Republic aircraft from 1941-1945, this aircraft was nicknamed 'The Jug' due to the shape created by the massive Pratt & Whitney R-2800 Double Wasp and turbocharger. Armed with 8 Browning .50 caliber machineguns and able to carry 2,500 lbs of bombs the aircraft was perfect for ground attack and support. With 15 600 aircraft produced it is one of the most mass produced aircraft in history. Despite being inferior in performance to it's opponents in terms of maneuverability this plane with it's self-sealing fuel tanks, incredible armour and bulletproof windshield it was nearly indestructible with stories of aircraft taking full loads of ammunition from aircraft or having half the wing chopped off after hitting a chimney and still being able to land.**

 **Next Chapter: An Unexpected Appearance**


End file.
